Por una boda
by futura-graduada
Summary: Para organizar la boda de Nami, Robin tendrá que lidiar con las familias, las ex-novias celosas, los amigos pirados del novio... todo mientras intenta descubrir porque la hermana de la novia quiere matar a uno de los futuros cuñados, encubre los líos de otro, y evita que la detengan por subversiva. Suerte que cuenta con la ayuda del Padrino... ¿o no? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, personas y personos, me encanta poder estar de nuevo por aquí.**

**Como ya dije (pero repito) esta historia es AU, aunque intentaré conservar todos los elementos posibles del mundo de One Piece, así como la personalidad de los protagonistas. Tírenme de las orejas si se me va la pinza ¿de acuerdo? **

**También tengan en cuenta que quizás tarde un poco en actualizar. Trataré de llevar un ritmo regular, pero no puedo prometer nada.**

**Disfruten de la historia, sonrían y no me odien demasiado. A las personas sin twitter, intentaremos buscar solución para que también participen. Las normas de la página son estrictas con los fics interactivos (aunque no creo que esto llegue a esa categoría), y twitter, al ser un medio externo, es mejor. Pero encontraremos la manera, a través de links en el perfil o PM.**

**Gracias de antemano a los que lean, disfruten a mi salud.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda-ya. Y lo queremos por ello.**

* * *

**Extraños en un tren**

La estación de tren de Nanohana estaba a rebosar. No era solo que hubiera gente. Es que había gente, maletas, mascotas, revisores, maquinistas, mecánicos, y un largo etcétera. Por supuesto, todo y todos apretándose, caminando y dándose los codazos de rigor para llegar a ninguna parte.

Y, en medio de esa multitud, Nico Robin se recordaba a sí misma que aquello lo hacía por una amiga, no por una cualquiera, sino por _su mejor amiga_ desde la universidad, y que debía tener paciencia.

Lo que no quitaba que pensara matarla en cuanto la pillara por banda.

—Lo siento, señorita, pero su billete no es válido.

La vocecilla del revisor le recordó a un taladro atravesándole el cerebro. Llevaba casi veinte minutos discutiendo con el hombre, tratando de ignorar la manera en que los ojos se le iban a su escote de la manera más descarada cada vez que la miraba.

— ¿Podría comprobarlo otra vez, por favor?—, compuso su mejor sonrisa de amabilidad, más falsa que un billete de dos berries, pero definitivamente convincente. El revisor se sonrojó, otra vez, como las últimas cuatro veces que lo había hecho, y, de nuevo los ojos del bigotudo hombrecillo descendieron más de lo debido. Robin suspiró.

—Mire, — procuró que su sonrisa se volviera aún más encantadora, al límite entre mujer dulce e indefensa, y loca maniaca que va a acabar matando a alguien —, tengo que coger ese tren, ¿entiende? Mi mejor amiga va a casarse, y si no estoy con ella para acompañarla en ese momento se sentirá muy decepcionada.

Se esforzó porque su voz sonara lo más dulce y suplicante posible. El hombrecillo se removió incómodo, haciendo tintinear las decoraciones metálicas de su uniforme rojo.

—Pero si el billete no es válido no puedo dejarla pasar.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona, Robin hubiera tenido un ataque de histeria. Realmente, el revisor tenía suerte de que la mujer tuviera un absoluto control sobre sus emociones, incluso sobre sus fervientes deseos de estrangularlo, o la cosa podría haber acabado muy mal. No era solo que necesitara llegar a la boda de Nami. De la estación de Nanohana salían a diario docenas de trenes, y de haber estado en otra situación podría haberse planteado esperar. El problema era que si esperaba… los ojos de Robin captaron una figura vestida de negro que se movía rápido entre la multitud, buscando a alguien. El tiempo se le terminaba. Miró de nuevo al revisor. La joven respiró hondo, con los ojos fijos en la forma en que el bigote se sacudía hacia los lados cada vez que el hombre movía los labios, como si tuviera vida propia. Rebuscó dentro de su cerebro, en busca de la frase más adecuada para proseguir. Sabía que el hombre de negro estaba a pocos metros, sumergido entre la multitud de la estación, y lo agradecía, pero si quería salir de allí tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Verá, — comenzó, haciendo que esta vez su voz sonará ligeramente contenida, y borrando la sonrisa poco a poco hasta convertirla en una línea temblorosa, — no es solo que vaya a casarse. Es que esta será la única oportunidad que tenga para hacerlo.

El hombre sonrió con nerviosismo, retrocediendo un paso al ver como los ojos de la mujer se iban aguando con cada palabra que decía. Robin sonrió interiormente. Al contrario de lo que muchas pensaban, que los hombres no supieran como reaccionar a una mujer llorosa era una ventaja confirmada para su género.

—Bueno, eso es lo que deseamos todos, ¿no?, — el revisor retrocedió otro paso, chocando contra el quiosco de venta de billetes, en el que la cola era kilométrica. — Casarnos una vez y que sea para siempre.

— ¡Pero usted no lo entiende!— esta vez, la morena dejó que cayeran un par de lágrimas. El hombre estaba al borde del infarto—, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga ¡Está enferma, entiende! ¡Ya casi no le queda tiempo! ¡Y si no estoy ahí para ella…! ¡Si no puedo verla feliz una última vez, con su vestido blanco…!

Estalló en sollozos tan fuertes que las personas en tres metros a la redonda se volvieron a mirarla. El revisor dio un chillidito asustado y volvió la cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando una posible vía de escape. En su mano temblorosa aún sostenía el billete que le había dado la mujer, con el número de serie incorrecto. Miró una vez más a la llorosa joven, que había caído prácticamente de rodillas, tapándose la cara con las manos. Se balanceaba adelante y atrás, diciendo frases inconexas sobre amigas que se morían, vestidos de novia y no querer arrepentirse durante el resto de su vida.

—Po-por favor, pare…—, el revisor le dio una palmadita insegura en el hombro, provocando que sollozara aún más fuerte. A su alrededor los pasajeros los miraban entre estupefactos y ofendidos, por algo que creían culpa del pobre empleado. Demasiado ocupado en mirarla con horror no se fijó en el hombre que intentaba abrirse paso a codazos entre la indignada multitud para llegar hasta ellos—. La dejaré subir al tren, pero pare. Por favor.

Robin alzó la cabeza, mostrando sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. El hombre tragó saliva, esperando otro ataque de llanto.

— ¿Lo dice de verdad?

—Por supuesto, — el revisor cuadró los hombros, con aplomo. Sin dejar de llorar, la joven se arrojó hacia él, apretándolo con fuerza contra su pecho. Era consciente de que la gente comenzaba a moverse de nuevo, arrastrando con ellos a su perseguidor. Le pareció oír como gritaba su nombre. Presionó al revisor con más fuerza contra ella.

— ¡Un millón de gracias!

El hombrecillo balbuceó algo incomprensible, con la cara sepultada entre los pechos de la mujer. Con la cabeza gacha, la joven esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que, por suerte, nadie llegó a ver.

O eso pensaba ella.

.

.

Veinte minutos después Nico Robin se acomodaba en su asiento del Umi Resha, el tren marítimo que unía las islas principales del la primera mitad del Gran Line con los puertos de mayor tamaño de los cuatro Blues.

Colocó su bolso junto a ella en el asiento, respirando con alivio por primera vez desde hacía dos días. Estaba en el tren al fin, y había dejado atrás a su insistente perseguidor, al que de todas formas había acabado por considerar un gaje del oficio. Relajada al fin, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa de triunfo al billete que sostenía en la mano. Sobre el número de serie impreso el revisor había garabateado unos números y había firmado y sellado debajo para darle validez. La arqueóloga, por el momento sola en el enorme vagón, se permitió una mueca compasiva por el pobre hombre, que no tenía ni idea de que, realmente, el billete no solo no era válido, sino absolutamente falso.

Lo había impreso la propia Robin aquella misma mañana, usando uno de esos billetes que publicitaban en los folletos del renovado tren marino. ¿Y por qué? Porque había tenido la idea de asomar su encantadora nariz por la estación de Nanohana extremadamente temprano por la mañana, comprobando lo que ya se temía: en temporada alta la estación era un hervidero a cualquier hora, y ella no tenía por qué hacer una cola de kilometro y medio para comprar un billete, muchas gracias.

Además, era como una especie de homenaje a Nami. Su amiga no aprobaría que no usara algún truco sucio para acelerar su reencuentro. _No podemos dejar a los buenos y honrados ganar siempre, ¿verdad, Robin? _

Esa frase la había dicho la primera semana de universidad, en Ohara, mientras "tomaba prestada" la llave maestra del conserje para poder entrar al despacho de uno de sus profesores, que según Nami "_se merecía un escarmiento, ¿qué clase de loco pone un examen la primera semana de clase?_"

Robin se rió al recordarlo. Se moría de ganas por volver a verla. Tras acabar la carrera, hacía cuatro años, Nami se había ido a trabajar casi al instante para una compañía de especialistas en batimetría y cartografía, que viajaban en embarcaciones alrededor del mundo para poder documentar cada rincón de él. Robin había tardado todavía menos en convertirse en una de las jefas de expedición del Proyecto Phoneglyf, que se dedicaba a buscar y descifrar los grandes monolitos repartidos por el mundo, e investigar la civilización que los había dejado allí. Y de ahí su amiguito de negro. El Gobierno no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que hacían, a saber por qué, así que los supervisaban y solían enviarle gente así para intentar pillarla en _actitudes subversivas _y fuera de las _órdenes establecidas._

Idiotas.

Pero lo importante del asunto era que a tanta distancia era difícil mantenerse en contacto por Den Den Mushi, por no hablar de verse en persona, pero habían conseguido mantener una correspondencia constante durante todo ese tiempo. Por suerte, el correo aéreo en Gran Line era algo bastante fiable.

Y ahora se reencontrarían. Porque Nami iba a casarse, y aunque en principio Robin (demasiado lejos para participar en la organización de la boda) iba a ser una invitada más, su amiga le había escrito rogando por ayuda.

Sacó la arrugada carta del bolso. La había recibido cuatro días atrás, mientras excavaba ruinas a sesenta metros de profundidad. Había salido tan rápido del agujero al saber que tenía una carta que su equipo se había asustado, creyendo que el túnel se estaba derrumbando. Y nada más leerla, había sabido que su amiga la necesitaba de verdad.

Miró alrededor, comprobando que el vagón seguía vacio. Estiró el papel con los dedos, con cuidado. Olía a mandarinas y estaba un poco pegajosa. Robin no descartaba que su amiga le hubiera tirado algo de zumo encima por accidente, porque, a juzgar por lo temblorosa que estaba su letra, debía de estar en medio de un verdadero ataque histérico cuando la escribió.

La había leído ya un par de veces, pero necesitaba aclarar los datos que se iban dibujando en su cabeza. Nami ni siquiera había empezado la carta saludando como solía hacer, solo…

Un tremendo ronquido, más parecido a un rugido, acabó completamente con su concentración. Robin saltó en el asiento, mirando en todas direcciones en busca del origen de semejante estruendo, que no tardó mucho en convertirse en un murmullo regular.

Dejó la carta sobre la mesa ante ella, y se levantó tratando de que sus tacones no hicieran ruido al posarse sobre el suelo de madera del vagón. El sonido de la respiración la llevó hasta una de las mesas del fondo. Todos los coches del Umi Resha estaban montados al estilo de un vagón restaurante, con mesas colocadas cada una entre amplios asientos que se enfrentaban. Bajo aquella mesa en concreto dormía lo que parecía un hombre, tumbado bocabajo con las piernas hacia el pasillo. Robin no podía ver su cara, oculta bajo la capucha de una chaqueta verde oscuro, pero era bastante obvio si uno se fijaba en los hombros anchos y las enormes botas, de aspecto militar, que llevaba puestas.

Y en como roncaba.

La arqueóloga contuvo una risita. El desconocido se removió en sueños, soltando otro ronquido descomunal. Robin se planteó si debía despertarlo o irse a otro vagón para no molestar. Acabó por descartar ambas ideas. Echó una mirada a sus piernas, que se cruzaban en medio del pasillo. Les dio un golpecito con el pie, esperando que reaccionara, pero él se limitó a dedicarle uno de sus ronquidos de oso y seguir durmiendo. Parecía que tenía el sueño pesado. Sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza, y volvió a su asiento, decidiendo ignorar la presencia del extraño. Tampoco es que le molestara compartir el vagón.

Se acomodó en el sillón, agarrando de nuevo la carta, mientras la sinfonía de ronquidos seguía llenando el aire. La observó durante un segundo, pensativa, antes de sacar una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo de su bolso de mano. Lo mejor era que organizara y aclarara las ideas antes de ver a Nami. Conocía lo bastante a su amiga para saber que, si su carta era una especie de grito desesperado, ella estaría literalmente gritando de desesperación. Y mejor tener algo con lo que tranquilizarla desde un principio.

La carta en sí no es que fuera de mucha ayuda, de todas formas.

_Robin por favor, tienes que ayudarme. He tenido que adelantar la boda por culpa de mi trabajo y mi pro _(de ahí en adelante había un borrón de tinta. Robin se supuso que eran insultos contra su prometido, al que ella aún no conocía).

_Mi hermana se ha vuelto loca. Iba a ser mi dama de honor, pero no se qué ha pasado con el _(otro borrón de tinta) _Y CON MIS OTROS DOS CUÑADOS TAMBIÉN LA MUY ZORRA Y _(más manchas y borrones) _y ahora no quiere participar en la ceremonia. Mi madre está histérica porque Nojiko se enfadó tanto que no confirmó nada de la ceremonia, no tengo siquiera a alguien que me case. Mi cuñado se niega a ser padrino y los otros dos tampoco quieren porque son unos_ (más borrones. Robin suspiró, oyendo en su cabeza a Nami despotricar como un camionero).

_Luffy ha tenido que escribirle a un amigo suyo para que sea el padrino y nos ayude a organizarlo todo. Por favor, Robin, ven tú también. Sé que estás trabajando en Arabasta, pero tienes que ayudarme a solucionar esto._

_POR FAVOR, NICO ROBIN, ERES NUESTRA ÚNICA ESPERANZA._

_Nami_

Menudo drama.

Robin bufó, comenzando a escribir una lista de hechos que, al menos por el momento, conocía de semejante culebrón.

_Primero. Nami había tenido que adelantar la boda por X motivo._

_Segundo. Nojiko, que iba a ser la Dama de Honor, ha decidido por X motivos que no quiere serlo._

_Tercero. El padrino tampoco quiere ser padrino, y no hay voluntarios entre los hermanos del novio._

_Cuarto…_

En este punto Robin interrumpió su tarea para mirar justo frente a ella, donde un par de ojos negros la contemplaban impasibles. Hacía un par de segundos que los ronquidos se habían interrumpido, y su causante estaba en ese instante examinándola como si fuera un extraño espécimen digno de estudio. O eso pensaba ella, ya que lo único que veía con claridad debajo de esa capucha eran sus ojos, lo demás envuelto en la penumbra.

La joven forzó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, amigo. ¿Te he despertado?

El desconocido negó con la cabeza, sin decir palabra, y para sorpresa de Robin, se acomodó mejor en el asiento, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo.

_¿Pero qué…? _

—Disculpa, —insistió, provocando que el hombre abriera un ojo para mirarla. Robin no podía ver bien su rostro, pero le daba la impresión de que lucía una sonrisa torcida y burlona—. ¿Necesita algo? No tengo nada en contra de que me hagan compañía, pero…

—Vi lo que hiciste en la estación—, la frase salió de él con tanta calma que Robin creyó que había oído mal. Forzó la mirada, intentando distinguir los rasgos bajo la capucha, pero el tejido era tan grueso, cuero o algo similar, que no dejaba pasar ni un atisbo de luz. Con lentitud calculada, el desconocido extendió la mano y cogió el billete que ella había dejado sobre la mesa—. Falso. Me lo suponía.

Robin entrecerró los ojos, borrando la sonrisa. Localizó mentalmente las posibles vías de escape en caso de necesitarlas, para luego centrar toda su atención en su acompañante.

— ¿Va a avisar al revisor?— logró que su voz sonara tranquila, esperando el "sí" o el "por supuesto", que sabía que estaban a punto de llegar. Era consciente de que si la descubrían antes de que el tren estuviera en marcha tendría que bajar y esperar por el siguiente. Pero si entretenía al hombre hasta que estuvieran en camino podría llegar a Whiskey Peak, donde pagaría el billete más una multa de recargo, y desde allí cogería otro tren hasta Cocoyashi, donde se celebraba la boda.

—No.

Robin abrió la boca para protestar antes de que su cerebro procesara la que acababa de oír. ¿El hombre había dicho no?

— ¿Perdone?

Su tono de incredulidad hizo que el extraño riera suavemente.

—He dicho "no". No te voy a delatar al revisor. — Bostezó ampliamente, haciendo que por un momento Robin pudiera ver su barbilla, salpicada por una barba de dos días de un tono verdoso, — no tengo un interés especial en joderte el día, no te preocupes.

— ¿Entonces?

El desconocido se quedó callado un momento antes de quitarse la capucha con un movimiento de la mano derecha. Robin lo miró curiosa. Tenía la piel morena, los rasgos marcados y duros, y un más que llamativo pelo verde, que caía desordenado sobre su frente.

—Me llamo Zoro, — le aclaró él, con mucha calma—. Y no eres la única que ha cogido este tren de forma poco… ética, vamos a llamarlo.

La joven sonrió, sorprendida. El hombre frente a ella parecía completamente tranquilo tras semejante declaración, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

— ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes?— tanteó, olvidando los formalismos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Zoro bufó, como si le pareciera una pregunta ridícula. Abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta y sacó un billete del bolsillo interior, que le tendió con gesto indiferente.

La mente de Robin captó tres cosas a la vez. Una, que debajo de la chaqueta el desconocido no llevaba nada. Dos, que tampoco sería una tragedia que no llevara nada en absoluto. Y tres, que aquel billete no solo era falso, sino que estaba tan mal falsificado que daba hasta vergüenza verlo.

—Parece que esto lo haya hecho un niño de tres años, —rió, incrédula—, ¿cómo te han dejado subirte con esta cosa?

—Tú lloras, yo intimido.

Era una buena forma de resumirlo. Mirándolo bien, realmente era de esos que podían intimidar solo con respirar fuerte. Parecía uno de esos tipos que se meten en peleas salvajes en los bares solo por diversión, rodeado por un aura de "aléjate o te convertirás en un recuerdo sangrante para tu madre". Seguramente el revisor no había llegado ni a mirar el billete. Estaría demasiado ocupado conteniendo su vejiga.

— ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas, Zoro?— Robin se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, sonriendo con algo de burla. Tuvo que contener su sorpresa al ver como el joven se sonrojaba ligeramente antes de contestar.

—Pensé que podíamos ayudarnos mutuamente—, le confesó—. Si yo estoy sentado aquí, no se te acercarán. Y si se nos acercan, tú puedes hacer lo mismo que con ese pobre diablo de ahí fuera.

—Rascarnos mutuamente la espalda, quieres decir.

Zoro asintió con seguridad, y Robin tuvo que reconocer que era una buena idea. No le apetecía repetir el numerito de la estación. Si se pasaba llegaría un punto en el que la gente podría empezar a mosquearse. Cuanto menos llamara la atención, mejor.

—Es un trato entonces, Zoro—le tendió la mano. Él la observó por un momento antes de decidirse a estrecharla. Su mano era enorme, de dedos largos y con la palma y los nudillos cubiertos de pequeñas cicatrices.

— ¿Y a qué te dedicas, Zoro?—, murmuró, ligeramente fascinada por el aspecto salvaje del desconocido. Sí tenía que admitir algo sobre sí misma, era que lo macabro y extravagante la atraía hasta niveles absurdos. Un par de sus ex-novios eran pruebas vivientes de eso. La chaqueta seguía abierta, permitiéndole ver la enorme cicatriz de guillotina que le partía el torso en dos, y ahora que prestaba atención a su rostro, podía ver la delgada cicatriz que le cortaba desde la ceja izquierda hasta la parte inferior del ojo. Parecía un autentico milagro que aún lo conservara. Mirando esas marcas, uno se preguntaba qué clase de vida podía llevar.

¿Con qué clase de tío acababa de pseudo-aliarse?

—Cosas sin importancia—, aclaró él, relajado. Le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, que ella respondió con una de las suyas, pensadas para poner a sudar a la gente. Con él funcionó a medias. Se quedó desconcertado durante un instante antes de recomponer la sonrisa, volver a ponerse la capucha y acomodarse en el asiento para dormir.

Robin arqueó una ceja, pero se ahorró los comentarios. Observó la carta de Nami, y la lista que había comenzado a hacer antes de ser interrumpida.

Suspiró y volvió al trabajo.

.

.

El vagón no tardó en llenarse, pero como el propio Zoro había pronosticado, a la gente, incluidos los pobres revisores, les bastaba captar medio segundo el aire amenazador de su acompañante para alejarse como si hubieran visto al diablo.

Y eso que estaba dormido. Robin no quería ni pensar lo que provocaría si abriera los ojos.

Pero por el momento solo dormía. Llevaban seis horas de viaje, y el hombre ni siquiera había hecho el amago de despertar. La arqueóloga hubiera dudado de que siguiera con vida, si no fuera por el sube y baja de su pecho, y el pequeño ruidito que hacía cada par de minutos, como un pequeño gruñido.

Lo más cerca que había estado de abrir los ojos había sido cuando la pelota de un niño (un renacuajo de no más de tres años) se había colado bajo su asiento con el pequeño persiguiéndola. Se había removido un segundo y había seguido durmiendo tan tranquilo, mientras la asustada madre lo miraba como si pensara que destriparía a su hijo. Robin se había limitado a sonreír, mientras cogía al niño en brazos y lo devolvía a la llorosa mujer.

De eso hacía dos horas. En el presente, acababan de llegar a la pequeña estación del Reino de Sakura, en la Isla de Drum. Pero era imposible que los cerezos se dieran con ese tiempo. La joven miró por la ventana, curiosa. El agua alrededor del andén estaba congelándose, y un par de operarios se esforzaban en picar los pequeños icebergs que iban formándose sobre las vías, y el hielo alrededor del casco del tren. La nieve caía de forma continua, como una cortina blanca que ondeaba por la brisa. Más allá le pareció distinguir tres montañas enormes que con un curioso parecido a chimeneas, casi invisibles entre la bruma. Si tuviera algo de tiempo, seguramente bajaría a explorar. El reino era famoso por su avanzada medicina y sus salvajes conejos gigantes, y ambas cosas le producían una gran curiosidad.

Aunque seguía sin entender el nombre de la isla.

Robin acariciaba la idea de bajar aunque fuera un segundo, en busca de algún libro o guía sobre el lugar que satisficiera parcialmente su curiosidad, cuando en el vagón entraron dos tipos. La joven observó sus rostros reflejados en el cristal de la ventana. Llevaban trajes negros y corbata, aunque cubiertos de escarcha, y el frio les había dejado la cara azul, pero era obvio que buscaban a alguien. Se detenían en cada asiento para examinar los rostros de los viajeros, y a la morena pudo ver como la boca de uno de ellos dibujaba la palabra "billete" al inclinarse sobre una jovencita.

Mierda.

¿Tan desesperados estaban los del Gobierno por mantenerla controlada? Miró alrededor buscando una posible vía de escape. Además de los dos hombres frente a ella, un tercero había entrado por el acceso del fondo del vagón. Los tres iban avanzando de asiento en asiento, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Sí la detenían sería devuelta a Arabasta tan deprisa que dejaría estela. Y seguramente tendría encima ya no uno, sino una docena de agentes gubernamentales que no la dejarían ni a sol ni a sombra.

Debía encontrar una vía de escape. Y rápido, porque la pareja que había entrado en primer lugar estaba en la doble fila de delante, dándole la espalda mientras discutían con dos mujeres que parecían algo molestas por su insistencia en que les entregaran sus billetes.

Robin respiró hondo. Su única opción era pasar junto a ellos con rapidez mientras comprobaban a los demás pasajeros. Si su memoria no la engañaba, había un vagón de carga entre el último vagón de pasajeros y la locomotora. Podía ser un buen sitio para ocultarse hasta llegar al siguiente puerto. Quizás hasta los Cabos Gemelos, y una vez allí el barco-ballena, el Laboon Express, hasta Whiskey Peak.

Se levantó con seguridad, procurando que su rostro no expresara emoción alguna, y echó a andar hacía la pareja de agentes.

Una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca derecha. Robin como la sangre huía de su cara, bajando la mirada hacia la mano grande y morena que la retenía. Zoro la observaba con expresión imperturbable. La morena dio un pequeño y disimulado tirón, pero fue como intentar mover una montaña. Los dedos del hombre no aflojaron en absoluto la presión, su brazo no se movió un milímetro de su posición.

Robin miró de reojo los agentes. Por suerte aún no se habían percatado de su presencia. Apretó los labios y volvió a tirar, pero su acompañante no cedió. La arqueóloga sintió una gota de sudor helado deslizándose por su espalda. El ojo del de pelo verde se clavaba en ella como una cuchilla, pero no le decía nada.

Los agentes se movían por el vagón. Bastaría con un segundo para que se percataran de su presencia. Y todo se acabaría.

Robin boqueó de sorpresa cuando el hombre se levantó, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo en un único movimiento, tan rápido que no se percató de lo que estaba pasando hasta que se vio a sí misma en la puerta del vagón. Habían dejado atrás a los agentes en menos de un segundo y Zoro la conducía rápidamente a través del tren.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Uno de esos tipos te seguía también en Nanohana, — le susurró él, en tono ronco—. Me gustaría saber que has hecho para cabrear al Gobierno, mujer.

Robin decidió ignorar el tono malhumorado de la última parte. Sonrió, permitiéndose un poco de sano cinismo durante un momento. ¿Qué por qué la perseguía el Gobierno? Sí tenía que dar su opinión, porque tenía demasiado tiempo libre.

—Mi trabajo no les gusta, lo consideran posiblemente subversivo.

El la miró con las cejas enarcadas y una sonrisa burlona.

— ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Pintas grafitis revolucionarios en sus barcos?—, Robin no pudo menos que sonreír ante semejante comentario.

—Emborracho a sus almirantes, y los dejo desnudos en los parques públicos.

La sonrisa torcida de Zoro se amplió. Dio un pequeño apretón a su cintura, empujándola para que caminara más deprisa. Atravesaron otro vagón, esquivando a la gente que cambiaban de asiento, subía o se preparaba para bajar del tren. El ajetreo de pasajeros de la estación del Reino Sakura los ayudaba a pasar desapercibidos por el momento.

—Desde luego, entiendo que quieran ponerte a buen recaudo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más hasta que llegaron a la puerta del vagón de carga. A su alrededor la gente charlaba animadamente, ignorando su presencia. Robin tiró del tirador de la entrada al coche, y maldijo al oír el chasquido que le indicaba que el seguro estaba echado.

Se volvió sobre sí misma, quedando cara a cara con Zoro. La mano de él aún seguía en su cadera, y habían caminado tan pegados apenas quedaba espacio entre sus cuerpos. Robin arqueó una ceja al ver como el joven se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, y pudo sentir el obvio esfuerzo que hizo para no retroceder.

Oh, peligroso y tímido. Combinación extraña.

Robin intentó librarse de esa línea de pensamiento, centrando su atención en la actividad del vagón que podía ver por encima del hombro de Zoro. La gente ya se terminaba de acomodar en sus asientos, pero el tren no daba señales de arrancar.

—Es por esa gente del Gobierno, — Zoro le impedía la visión, pero Robin sintió sus músculos tensarse al oír la voz masculina, que sonaba bastante irritada—. Están buscando a alguien que se coló en el tren en Arabasta.

—Ya, y tú sabes eso porque eres adivino—, se burló una voz de mujer.

—Los oí hablar, — protestó el hombre—. Parecían enfadados.

La morena taladraba la puerta del otro lado con la mirada, replanteándose su plan de escape. Los agentes del Gobierno seguían en el tren, y era casi definitivo que la buscaban a ella. Tenía que esconderse o huir, como fuera. Podía intentar bajar en Drum, esconderse y esperar al siguiente tren.

Estaba tan ensimismada que el crujido la hizo saltar. Zoro la miraba con cara de póker, sacudiendo la manilla rota de la puerta ante su cara. Robin agradeció su enorme autocontrol, que evito que abriera los ojos como platos y se pusiera a balbucear como una idiota. El hombre dio un pequeño empujón a la puerta a su espalda, que se abrió sin hacer ruido. Robin deslizó la mirada con rapidez entre los pasajeros, aliviada de que todos parecieran absortos en sus propios asuntos.

— ¿Vamos?

Miró a Zoro con los ojos brillantes, dedicándole una sonrisa afilada antes de entrar en el vagón de carga. El de pelo verde alzó las cejas, jugueteando aún con la pieza rota. No había tardado más de dos segundos en romperla, y habría sido aún menos si no hubiera estado distraído con… ella. En realidad ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero era… era…

Era un demonio. Fue el único pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza mientras la miraba, aún parado en la puerta del vagón de carga, viendo su silueta moverse en la oscuridad. Él, que normalmente evitaba el contacto humano como la peste, y al que aliarse o colaborar le producía alergia, no había podido resistir el acercarse a ella. En la estación su numerito lo había indignado un poco, había sido un golpe muy bajo hacia el pobre revisor. Pero, una vez en el tren, había caído en la tentación que ella representaba nada más sentir su presencia en el vagón.

Para que mentir. Las mujeres retorcidas le atraían, y un par de sus ex-novias eran pruebas vivientes de eso.

Suspiró antes de entrar en el vagón de carga. Mientras llegara a Cocoyashi a tiempo para la boda de Luffy, lo demás no importaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí segundo capítulo. **

**Foko, Gren-sama, Ryoskuro, y a todos los que los que han leído, y los que han dado a favoritos o follows, muchas gracias. A los que puedo, he contestado por PM para que no sean más largos los comentarios de autor que el capítulo.**

**Una advertencia: a lo largo de este fic habrá participación de pareja yaoi (chico-chico). Si a alguien le molesta, lo siento, es lo que hay. No será hard yaoi, ni habrá lemmon. Serán una pareja, como cualquier otra que pueda aparecer a parte de la principal, y que tendrán su pequeña parte de historia, como todos. He decidido que sean dos chicos, o más bien estos dos personajes sobre todo por como encajan sus personalidades, sin más. Si a alguien le molesta, lo siento, bien puede dejar de leer ahora sin problema alguno. Si no, perfecto, me alegro mucho de seguir teniéndolo por aquí.**

**(Por cierto, Editora-sama quiere que os paseís por el twitter. Hacedla feliz. Y dentro de poco empieza el juego, os tendré avisados).**

**Disclaimer: One Piece es de Oda, y, dado que soy una mujer occidental, no creo que ese sea yo.**

* * *

**Enemigo público**

Robin sudaba. Apretada entre la dura pared y el aún más duro cuerpo de Zoro, intentaba por todos los medios contener el errático sonido de su respiración. El hombre estaba encajado entre sus piernas, con los músculos rígidos, estático, tenso. Sus bocas estaba tan cerca que, básicamente, estaban respirando lo que el otro apenas exhalaba. La arqueóloga sentía los fuertes músculos bajo las palmas de las manos, y el latido de su corazón, que se extendía por todo el cuerpo de él, y que la cercanía conseguía que se repitiera como un eco en el de ella. Un olor a licor y acero le saturaba los sentidos.

Zoro no estaba en una situación muy distinta. Apretado contra el cuerpo de la mujer, con sus pechos presionándose contra su torso, y las manos de ella sobre él. Una de las largas piernas de ella hacía el amago de rodearle la cadera, la otra permanecía plantada en el suelo, manteniendo un falso equilibrio, mientras el hombre hacía esfuerzos por contener el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de su garganta. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada en la pared, junto al largo cuello de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su pulso acelerado. Con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cadera, manteniendo sus cuerpos pegados de tal forma que entre ellos no podía pasar ni el aire. Las fosas nasales del de pelo verde estaban inundadas de un curioso aroma a café y lilas.

— ¿Los ves?—, la voz masculina llegó desde el otro lado de la inestable torre de maletas que los mantenía ocultos a la vista, dentro del vagón de carga.

— ¡Esos hijos de puta! ¡Te juro que estaban aquí!—. La segunda voz masculina destilaba furia. La pareja pudo oír como algo era golpeado antes del estruendo que provocaron un montón de cajas al caerse al suelo.

—Daremos con ellos, — respondió la segunda voz, en un tono mucho más tranquilo—. Estamos en medio del océano. No pueden haber salido del tren. Después de la que han montado…

Los pasos de los agentes del Gobierno hicieron eco en el vagón de carga. En el estrecho escondite tras la pila de maletas, Zoro y Robin intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Tenían suerte de haber encontrado aquel pequeño espacio para ocultarse, aunque les obligara a estar completamente pegados en aquella incómoda posición. Tenían un montón de maletas justo enfrente de ellos, y otras dos a cada lado, apenas separadas por una docena de centímetros entre ellas, dejando una rendija por la que se colaba una pequeña línea de luz y por la que Robin, si levantara un poco el cuerpo, podría ver el resto del vagón. Ella y Zoro habían tenido que saltar por encima de las maletas para esconderse.

Y ambos no podían evitar hacerse la misma pregunta.

¿Cómo habían llegado a semejante situación?

Para responder a esta pregunta hemos de retroceder varias horas, hasta el momento en el que el tren, por fin, abandonó el reino Sakura hacia su siguiente destino, la reserva natural Little Garden, en la que solo estarían estacionados una hora antes de dirigirse a Whiskey Peak, la última ciudad del Gran Line.

Como recordaremos, Robin y Zoro se habían refugiado en uno de los vagones de carga del Umi Resha, con la intención de ocultarse de los insistentes agentes del Gobierno que iban tras la morena. Zoro, en una increíble demostración de reflejos y capacidad para escapar del peligro, la había llevado por el tren hasta el refugio en que ahora se encontraban. El vagón de carga era bastante amplio, iluminado solo en parte por una claraboya situada en la primera mitad del compartimento. La segunda mitad estaba oscura como la boca del lobo, y apenas se intuían las siluetas de las cajas que lo llenaban. Más allá estaba el acceso al vagón de carbón y a la locomotora. De vez en cuando toda la carga daba un saltito debido al constante traqueteo del tren.

Y en ese momento Robin, sentada cómodamente sobre un montón de maletas, se dedicaba tranquilamente a preguntarse por qué. No iba a quejarse por su ayuda. Pero no se conocían, y él podría haberla dejado perfectamente arreglárselas sola frente a aquellos tipos. Realmente, no era problema de Zoro. Su alianza no iba más allá de evitar a los revisores.

Entonces, ¿por qué él la había ayudado?

Robin cruzó los brazos, pensativa, examinando al hombre con quien compartía el vagón de carga. El de pelo verde estaba sentado en la posición del loto, apoyado en la pared frente a ella. Había vuelto a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha, y su respiración se suavizaba según pasaban los segundos.

La arqueóloga sonrió. Se estaba volviendo a dormir.

—Zoro…—, llamó suavemente. La curiosidad era, como solía decir su antiguo maestro, el mejor y el peor rasgo de Robin. No sería capaz de quedarse tranquila hasta que obtuviera respuestas.

El hombre se limitó a gruñir, molesto. La arqueóloga ladeó la cabeza, planteándose si debía sentirse ofendida por el hecho de que la ignorara. Zoro se había cruzado de brazos y bajado la cabeza, sin variar la posición del resto de su cuerpo. Robin volvió a sonreír.

—Zoro, — llamó una vez más, un poco más alto. El de pelo verde tensó los hombros visiblemente bajo la chaqueta. La mujer decidió que bien podía tomárselo como una señal de atención por su parte—. Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta, si no es mucha molestia.

Al parecer sí que era una molestia, por la manera en que la miró, tras levantar la cabeza, con un único ojo abierto. El lado morboso de Robin no pudo evitar preguntarse qué aspecto tendría el otro de abrirse.

—Me gustaría saber si tenías algún motivo para ayudarme con la gente del Gobierno.

Procuró sonar genuinamente risueña mientras lo decía. Mostró su mejor sonrisa y dejó que su cabeza se ladeara un poco, consiguiendo que la expresión de su rostro pareciera aún más dulce. Sus ojos azules brillaban con un aparentemente sincero agradecimiento, y una inocente curiosidad. Era una expresión que solía funcionarle. Con ella la gente llegaba a derretirse casi de forma literal, incluso lo más duros, y le contaban hasta la última anécdota vergonzosa de su infancia si ella se lo pedía. Robin tenía experiencia suficiente para saber la reacción que provocaba.

Zoro se limitó a bufar y volver a cerrar el ojo para dormir.

Si lo hubiera dejado abierto, quizás habría captado la expresión de incredulidad de Robin, que debió de durar un microsegundo antes de que la arqueóloga volviera a componer su sonrisa falsa.

—No importa, — le aseguró, riendo suavemente como si el gesto de él le pareciera divertido—, solo era simple curiosidad. Realmente te estoy muy agradecida por ello.

El hombre volvió a bufar.

Por primera vez en su vida, Nico Robin tuvo verdaderos deseos de gritar de frustración, aunque su sonrisa seguía en su sitio, firmemente plantada en su cara como una bandera. Aquel tipo… aquel tipo era…

¡El muy capullo era inmune a sus tretas! Y eso, después de toda una vida desarrollándolas, era indignante como poco.

Robin respiró hondo, obligándose a sí misma a no perder la compostura de ninguna manera, ni siquiera internamente. Era duro de roer, nada más. No es que fuera inmune a ella, lo había visto sonrojarse por su cercanía. Simplemente no estaba usando la estrategia adecuada para las circunstancias que se estaban dando a su alrededor.

El punto débil de su nuevo amigo era…

—Zoro, lamento molestarte, de veras, pero…—, dejó que su voz sonara seductora, casi como un ronroneo. Se mordió el labio inferior y se inclinó, con la mirada fija en el hombre frente a ella, procurando que sus hombros y brazos quedaran algo encogidos hacia su cuerpo, con las manos sobre la pila de maletas—. Por favor, me gustaría saber por qué me has ayudado, de verdad. Estoy muy agradecida y yo…

Se interrumpió cuando el joven levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Durante unos segundos la tensión en el vagón se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Zoro retrocedió ante la visión de Robin en aquella pose insinuante, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared tras él. Rojo hasta las orejas, no pudo evitar que su boca dibujara una mueca de incomodidad.

Y luego, para sorpresa de Robin, respiró hondo, la miró fijamente a los ojos y el sonrojo desapareció de su cara.

—No hagas eso—, la dureza de su voz hizo que la mujer pestañeara, aturdida. Zoro se envaró, colocando la espalda recta contra la pared de madera, con el ojo entrecerrado clavándose en los de ella—. No intentes conmigo lo que hiciste con el revisor. No lo permitiré.

—Yo no intento…

Pero su réplica fue acallada por un gruñido del hombre, que mantenía las mandíbulas apretadas y el ceño fruncido, tanto que sus finas cejas casi se tocaban. Mientras observaba como su ojo se oscurecía por la rabia, Robin supo dos cosas: que había encontrado un rival a su medida, y, todavía más importante, que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al intentar sus juegos con él.

—No me gusta que me manipulen, mujer—. Zoro entrecerró su único ojo en su dirección a ella. Robin observó, algo desconcertada, que se llevaba las manos al lado derecho del cuerpo, como si fuera a agarrar algo. El hombre tenso los hombros al percatarse de que lo que debería estar allí no estaba. Suspiró molesto—. No me gusta dar explicaciones de por qué hago las cosas. Las hago y ya está.

Robin frunció el ceño.

—Pero no me parece justo, Zoro. Tú, al fin y al cabo…

—Yo ni siquiera sé tu nombre, mujer. Tampoco me interesa saberlo, — cortó cuando ella abrió la boca para hablar—, ni siquiera creo que me llegaras a decir el de verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

Durante un instante Robin sintió como su cara comenzaba a dibujar una falsa sonrisa de confianza, creada especialmente para hacer que la gente dejara a un lado todos sus recelos contra ella. Era más por reflejo que un acto consciente, pero al observar la forma en que relucía el ojo de hombre esta desapareció más rápido de lo que había llegado.

Respiró hondo.

—No—. Admitió al fin, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Era la primera vez que sonreía con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. — realmente, sabes leer a la gente. Pero…—, se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa, — ¿acaso tú me has dado tu nombre real, _Zoro_?

Robin alzó ligeramente la voz al decir el nombre, pensando en irritarlo aunque fuera un poco.

El de pelo verde ni pestañeó.

—Sí—, bostezó, recuperando su actitud relajada—, pero _yo_ no tengo nada que esconder.

Robin arqueó una ceja. _Vale, ahí me ha pillado._

La morena abrió la boca para protestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Desde la parte a oscuras del vagón llegó un sonido de cajas cayendo y chocando contra las paredes. El compartimento se tambaleó cuando las cajas salieron despedidas en todas direcciones. El efecto dominó hizo que las torres de cajas cayeran sobre las maletas, y estas empezaran a caer una tras otra como si fuera una avalancha. Robin apenas tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca antes de que la pila de maletas sobre la que estaba sentada se tambaleara y saliera despedida de cabeza contra Zoro, que en un acto reflejo se lanzó hacia delante para sujetarla. El choque los dejó a ambos tirados en el suelo, con Robin encima del de pelo verde, y sus caras pegadas. Una última caja se deslizó del montón que se había formado y golpeó el suelo del vagón con un ruido sordo.

La arqueóloga se apartó un par de centímetros, compartiendo con el hombre una mirada interrogante.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, una caja voló por encima de ellos, estrellándose contra el lugar donde estaba la cabeza de Zoro un segundo antes.

—¡Roronoa Zoro!— Robin ladeó la cabeza, mirando como una enorme silueta surgía de la oscuridad del vagón— ¡He oído tu asqueroso nombre! ¡Roronoa!

El grito estuvo acompañado de otras tres cajas chocando con la puerta del vagón en rápida sucesión. No cajas pequeñas. Cajas grandes. De esas en las que cabía una familia de cinco miembros dentro, más la mascota.

—¡Roronoa Zoro! —, se pudo oír como el dueño de la voz cogía aire, tan fuerte que Robin creyó que acabaría con el oxígeno del vagón— ¡Da la cara!

— ¿Amigo tuyo?—, susurró Robin, observando como a Zoro le empezaba un tic en la ceja derecha. Otra caja salió volando, chocando contra un montón de maletas.

La única respuesta de su acompañante fue algo parecido a un gemidito agudo. La arqueóloga sonrió.

—Supongo que no.

—¡Te voy a matar, maldito cabrón!

Zoro rodó, esquivando una caja que iba directa a su cabeza, y arrastrando a Robin con él. Se levantó de un salto, tirando de la mano de la arqueóloga. Tras ellos se escuchaba el sonido de algo enorme chocando contra las cajas y apartándolas a golpe limpio, como un elefante abriéndose paso en una tienda de lámparas.

— ¿Quién es?—, a la arqueóloga le pareció distinguir un cuerpo grandote y un taparrabos excesivamente pequeño.

—Un conocido—, aclaró Zoro sin titubear. Desde el fondo del vagón llegó algo parecido a un rugido.

—Tengo que admitirlo—, sonrió Robin, alzando una ceja—, tus conocidos son mucho más interesantes que los míos, Zoro.

—Ya, gracias—, el hombre ladeó la cabeza para evitar una maleta, que pasó rozando su pelo y se estrelló contra la puerta del vagón, haciendo que se combara hacia fuera como si estuviera hecha de papel. Zoro bufó—. Cuando quieras te los cambio.

Robin sonrió, mientras Zoro ponía el ojo en blanco. El hombretón seguía golpeando todo lo que se le ponía a tiro, que serían ellos en unos quince segundos.

—Tú primero—. Robin hizo un gesto hacia la puerta del vagón, ignorando la caja que pasaba en ese instante a milímetros de su cabeza. El hombre se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, frustrado, escuchando los berridos de su "amigo". Acabó mirando a la arqueóloga con el ceño fruncido.

—Mejor corremos los dos, mujer.

Robin tenía que darle la razón en eso. El joven abrió la puerta de una patada, lanzándose al interior del vagón de pasajeros, seguido de la arqueóloga. Los viajeros los miraron desconcertados mientras atravesaban el compartimento corriendo. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando la puerta del vagón, que había rebotado en la pared y vuelto a su lugar, reventó literalmente hacia fuera como si le hubieran disparado con un cañón. Por el hueco de la puerta asomó una cabeza peluda, en la que lo único que se distinguía entre el pelo eran unos ojitos furiosos y una enorme boca abierta.

—¡Zoro!

Aún corriendo, Robin volvió la cabeza para ver al tipo agarrar un banco entero, estupefactos pasajeros incluidos, y lanzarlo contra ellos. La arqueóloga tiró de la ropa de Zoro para obligarlo a echarse al suelo y evitar que les arrancara la cabeza.

—¡Voy a arrancarte la espina dorsal y ahorcarte con ella!

Robin no pudo evitar una risotada.

— ¿Me puedes decir…?—esquivó una maleta, que reventó al chocar contra la puerta del vagón, esparciendo ropa interior femenina de tamaño extra grande. Mientras, los viajeros comenzaban a reaccionar, y el pánico conseguía que intentaran correr todos a la vez hacia la salida, pisoteándose y atascándose en el camino— ¿… que le hiciste para que te amenace de una forma tan…?

Zoro se lanzó de cabeza contra la puerta del vagón, haciéndola pedazos.

—…imaginativa—. Terminó la arqueóloga, observando como la madera maciza se convertía en palitos. — ¿siempre te tiras de cabeza contra los problemas, Zoro?

— ¡¿Y tú siempre intentas mantener una conversación cuando alguien te persigue para matarte?!

Ambos entraron de golpe en el siguiente vagón, ignorando las quejas de los pasajeros a lo que atropellaban en su carrera. De todas formas, Cabeza Peluda no tardó en aparecer, convirtiéndolos en chillidos de pánico. Sobre sus cabezas volaban maletas, bancos, mesas y algún que otro pasajero con expresión confusa.

—¡Te sacaré las tripas y me haré un arpa con ellas!

—La verdad es que si que es imaginativo, — concedió Zoro, esquivando a un viajero regordete que volaba hacia él. Sin dejar de correr, tiró del brazo de Robin para evitar que una mesa se estrellara contra ella. La mesa voló tres metros, golpeando la puerta del siguiente compartimento, que se partió, y cayendo al otro lado.

La mujer vio con horror como por el agujero donde antes estaba la puerta asomaban las caras alucinadas de dos agentes del Gobierno, que se quedaron paralizados mientras Robin y Zoro corrían hacia ellos, al parecer incapaces de procesar la situación.

Uno de ellos se miró fijamente a Robin durante unos segundos, antes poner una supuesta pose guerrera, sacando una placa y unas esposas.

— ¡Nico Robin, queda detenida en nombre de…!

—¡Apártense imbéciles!—, Zoro cogió la mano de Robin sin dejar de correr, arrollando a los dos agentes en el proceso. Tras ellos, Cabeza Peluda se topó de frente con los dos aturdidos hombres. O más bien ellos se toparon de frente con sus puños. Los agentes lo miraron un segundo antes de sacar sus armas e intentar disparar. Intentar era la palabra clave, porque el enorme sujeto los mandó contra las paredes con dos sendos manotazos. Los hombres de negro quedaron boqueando en el suelo.

De todas formas, la lucha les había regalado a los fugitivos unos segundos preciosos. Llegaron a la puerta del compartimento, que estaba bloqueada por la cantidad de pasajeros que se habían amontonado alrededor intentando escapar. El de pelo verde maldijo, parándose en seco y dándose la vuelta en un solo movimiento. Volvió a hacer el mismo gesto que en el compartimento, llevándose las manos a la cadera derecha.

—¡Mierda!—, apretó los puños, mirando como el descomunal hombre se acercaba lentamente a ellos. _Se me olvida todo el rato que no las tengo_. Cabeza Peluda empezó a tirar de una de las mesas, sin quitar la vista de él. La mesa se desprendió del suelo con un crujido, y el hombretón la levantó por encima de su cabeza, con la furia brillando en aquellos ojitos diminutos. Zoro respiró hondo, sabiendo que solo tenía una opción.

—¡Voy a chafarte como a una cucaracha!

—No quiero morir sin saber que le hiciste—, pidió Robin, unos pasos por detrás de su aliado, observando la manera en que se tensaban los músculos de su espalda bajo la cazadora verde—, ¿le dijiste que no te gustaba su cardado?—, acabó preguntando, examinando esa especie de afro que llevaba el hombretón, coronando su cuerpo desnudo, de pecho peludo y apenas tapado por un taparrabos demasiado pequeño para ser legal.

Zoro bufó.

—Le recomendé el peluquero que se lo hizo—. Robin estaba a punto de replicar cuando observó el cambio de postura de su compañero. Zoro se irguió cuan alto era y colocó los brazos a los lados del cuerpo, como un luchador preparado para la batalla. El hombretón lanzó la mesa contra él, directa a su cabeza.

Un segundo después, Zoro sostenía la mesa con ambas manos. Sus botas no se habían movido un centímetro de su sitio cuando la había agarrado al vuelo.

El silencio inundó el vagón, mientras los pasajeros procesaban lo que acababan de ver. Robin arqueó las cejas, observando cómo Zoro sujetaba la mesa por el pie y se la cambiaba de una mano a otra, como si se tratara de un palito, en lugar de una pieza de madera maciza que debía de pesar más de sesenta kilos.

Los pasajeros y Robin no eran los únicos que se habían quedado en shock. La poca piel que podía verse en la cara de Cabeza Peluda se había quedado sin una gota de sangre.

Había que reconocer que el hombretón tenía buenos reflejos. No tardó ni tres segundos en dar media vuelta y echar a correr por donde había llegado, tropezando con los restos del caos que él mismo había creado. Pero Zoro no lo dejó. Sujetando la mesa con ambas manos, como si fuera un bate, golpeó al gigante lanzándolo contra una de las ventanas a su izquierda, llevándose con él el cristal, parte de la pared y arrojando la mesa detrás. Voló una docena de metros desde el tren en movimiento y cayó al mar con un sonoro chapoteo.

El vagón estaba en completo silencio. Robin se acercó a Zoro, situándose a su lado para examinar el boquete que había hecho en la pared.

La morena rompió el silencio expectante con una risita.

—En serio, Zoro, ¿a qué te dedicas?

El de pelo verde se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Robin no pudo resistir la tentación de acercarse un poco más a él, quedándose a apenas un centímetro de su cara. Él se tensó visiblemente, y la morena tuvo que contener una risita. Era increíble que alguien con semejante fuerza fuera tan fácil de avergonzar.

— ¡Nico Robin, queda detenida en nombre del Gobierno del Mundo!

Zoro y Robin se volvieron al mismo tiempo, para ver a los dos temblorosos agentes del Gobierno apuntándoles con sus armas. Estaban cubiertos de astillas, con la ropa hecha un cromo, totalmente destrozada, y temblando como hojas. A uno de ellos le temblaba la barbilla como si estuviera punto de echarse a llorar.

Pero un agente del Gobierno era un agente del Gobierno. Aunque lo único que quisieran en ese instante era hacerse un ovillo en un rincón y llorar hasta quedarse dormidos.

—Mejor corremos otra vez—, suspiró Zoro.

—Hay otro vagón de carga de equipaje al otro lado del tren—, susurró la arqueóloga en su oído. El de pelo verde puso el ojo en blanco, antes de sujetarla de la muñeca y empezar a correr de nuevo.

Lo que, increíblemente, nos conduce al momento presente, con Zoro y Robin pegados en un estrecho espacio, mientras dos agentes que aún permanecían sanos los buscaban en el compartimento de carga. Sus compañeros los habían avisado de la presencia de la fugitiva Nico Robin y un cómplice que había causado un destrozo brutal en el tren con ayuda de un salvaje en taparrabos. Luego habían llorado. Probablemente seguían haciéndolo.

Habían perseguido a ambos fugitivos a través de nueve compartimentos hasta llegar allí. Y si se hubieran molestado en mirar el asfixiante espacio entre la pila de maletas de más de dos metros y la pared, hubieran encontrado lo que estaban buscando.

Zoro apretó los dientes, intentando ignorar el imponente cuerpo femenino que se apretaba contra el suyo. Sí, él tenía un gran autocontrol. No, no estaba hecho de hierro. Sí, cayendo en la broma fácil, si seguía así una parte de su cuerpo si lo estaría. Trató de respirar por la boca, huyendo del aroma del cuerpo de ella, que hacía que se preguntara si su piel sabría tan bien como olía. Levantó la cabeza para no mirar sus ojos y mucho menos su boca.

—Zoro, — susurró la mujer, peligrosamente cerca de sus labios—, mientras estamos aquí atrapados, podrías contarme como cabreaste al tío del taparrabos.

—Asuntos de trabajo—, gruñó el de pelo verde, cometiendo el error de mirarla a los ojos. Estaban a apenas unos centímetros de los suyos, mirándolo con curiosidad—. No puedo hablar de ello—, se obligó a aclarar, sonrojándose al sentir la presión de las manos de ella sobre su torso.

— ¿Pero a qué te dedicas, Zoro?

Él no pudo evitar una sonrisa torcida. Relajó los músculos bajo sus suaves manos, apoyando algo más de peso en la pared a espaldas de Robin. Más allá de su precario escondite, los agentes del Gobierno seguían dando vueltas sin resultado. Al parecer, no pensaban abandonar el vagón en las próximas horas. El hombre suspiró.

—Al menos…—, Robin echó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando ligeramente el cuerpo para poder mirar más allá de su escondite, a través del pequeño espacio entre el equipaje, siguiendo los movimientos de los agentes con la mirada—… podrías decirme por qué, si te resultaba tan fácil, no lo dejaste K.O. antes de que casi hiciera pedazos del tren.

—No me gusta llamar la atención. — replicó el hombre sin titubear.

Robin no se molestó en esconder su cara de incredulidad cuando lo miró. El de pelo verde bufó, ignorando la mueca irónica que se estaba formando en la boca de la arqueóloga.

— ¿Sabes que sé que es mentira, cierto?

—Dime tu nombre y el verdadero motivo por el que te persigue el gobierno, y te cuento la verdad.

Robin sonrió, negando alegremente con la cabeza, y volvió a recargarse ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de su compañero para poder observar los movimientos de los agentes. Uno de ellos estaba de espaldas a unos dos metros de su escondite, revisando un montón de cajas. Al otro no se lo veía, pero la mujer podía oírlo resoplar en algún punto a su derecha.

—No podemos escondernos aquí eternamente—, susurró la arqueóloga, recostando la cabeza contra la madera—. Tengo que coger un tren en Whisky Peak.

Zoro frunció el ceño, pensativo. Él también tenía cosas que hacer. Le había prometido a Luffy que estaría en Cocoyashi a tiempo para su boda, y siempre cumplía sus promesas. Le debía muchas cosas a Luffy, y no pensaba fallarle.

Se habían conocido cuando eran unos adolescentes, el día que Zoro había ido a parar, en medio de una huída desesperada, a Isla Fucsia. Por aquel entonces, Zoro era solo un crío perdido que se había metido en demasiados líos, acabando desamparado y malherido. Pero a Luffy no le había importado. Le había dado una oportunidad cuando nadie más lo habría hecho, lo había acogido como un hermano y se había convertido en su familia.

Zoro haría lo que fuera por él.

La nota que la había enviado para pedirle ayuda aún estaba hecha una bola en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora.

_Zoro, me voy a casar. En la Isla Cocoyashi. Necesito ayuda con la boda._

_Luffy_

No, Luffy no era precisamente de los que se curraban las explicaciones, pero a Zoro le bastaba. Si su mejor amigo le había pedido ayuda, sería por un buen motivo.

Y como había dicho la mujer, no podían estar allí todo el día. Zoro ladeó la cabeza, pensativo, en busca de una respuesta a su dilema.

Un ligero apretón de Robin a sus hombros lo llevó de vuelta a la realidad. La morena tenía una expresión risueña, como una niña con un juguete nuevo. Se inclinó hasta que sus labios le rozaron la oreja a un muy avergonzado Zoro, que tuvo que reprimir la tentación de retroceder ante ella.

—Zoro... —, el de pelo verde pudo sentir como en la boca de la arqueóloga se dibujaba una sonrisa—. Tengo una idea.

Echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriente, y carraspeó suavemente. Zoro arqueó las cejas. Ella abrió la boca.

— ¡Aquí!—, Zoro saltó ante su grito, mirándola con la boca abierta.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!

— ¡Los he oído! ¡Están aquí detrás!

Los dos agentes del Gobierno se acercaron lentamente a la pila de maletas, con las armas desenfundadas.

— ¡Nico Robin, sal con las manos en alto!

La morena sonrió. Zoro puso los ojos en blanco, comprendiendo lo que ella pretendía. Se separó lentamente del cuerpo de la mujer, deslizándose del espacio entre sus piernas. Las manos de la arqueóloga resbalaron por sus brazos a medida que el de pelo verde echaba el torso hacia tras, apoyando su peso en la pila de maletas. Robin, con ambos pies de nuevo en el suelo, se puso de puntillas para mirar por encima de ellas. Asintió.

Zoro empujó la torre de maletas con todas sus fuerzas, tirándola encima de los dos desprevenidos agentes, que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de gritar antes de que un centenar de kilos de equipaje se los llevaran por delante.

Robin se recostó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Bueno, ya está.

Zoro gruño, recolocándose la chaqueta con expresión molesta. Caminó sobre la pila de maletas, pisando una cabeza que asomaba de entre ellas en el proceso, hasta llegar al otro lado del vagón. Buscó un trozo de suelo despejado y se dejó caer con pesadez, dispuesto a dormir lo que quedaba de viaje.

Robin sonrió, divertida por su permanente mal humor. Cogió un libro que había salido volando de una de las maletas al abrirse y se acomodó sobre una caja.

A los pocos minutos estaba sumergida en la lectura, sin percatarse de que, a pocos metros, Zoro la observaba con curiosidad.

_Así que Nico Robin, ¿eh?_

Ya sabía por qué la buscaba el Gobierno. Ahora comprendía que lo había sabido todo el tiempo.

Pero es que _ese_ era su trabajo.

.

.

Seis horas más tarde, en plena noche, el Umi Resha atracaba en Whiskey Peak. Nico Robin, amparada por las sombras del muelle, se volvió para dirigirle una última sonrisa enigmática a su nuevo amigo, al que probablemente no volvería a ver.

—Ha sido un placer, Zoro.

El de pelo verde se limitó a gruñir, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. La arqueóloga contuvo las ganas de reír, sabiendo que no le sentaría nada bien. Miró por encima del hombro de él, hacia los dos agentes del Gobierno que esperaban a la sombra del tren, atados como fardos.

— ¿Qué harás con ellos?

Por primera vez desde hacía varias horas, Zoro sonrió. Eso sí, era una sonrisa tan increíblemente sádica que Robin tuvo que admitir que estaba ante un profesional.

—Lo sabrás. Créeme.

La arqueóloga rió. Retrocedió un paso, observándolo. Llevaba el pelo más desordenado que antes, y la barba más espesa. Su único ojo reflejaba la luz de una farola que estaba a espaldas de ella. Robin le sacaba un par de centímetros de altura, pero el hombre lo compensaba con un aura demoniaca que lo hacía parecer medio metro más alto.

Y no volvería a verlo.

Decidida, Robin acabó con la distancia que los separaba, plantándole un rápido beso en los labios. Fue apenas un roce, y acabó más rápido de lo que había empezado.

Zoro se quedó tambaleándose en medio del muelle, con los ojos como platos y la misma sensación que si acabaran de golpearle la cabeza con un martillo, solo que mucho, mucho más dulce; mientras, la espectacular silueta de Nico Robin se perdía en la oscuridad.

El hombre tardó unos minutos en recuperarse. Respiró hondo, intentando que su cerebro volviera a funcionar, y acabó sonriendo divertido.

La verdad, sería un poco triste no volver a verla.

.

.

— ¿Lo has oído?

— ¿El qué?

—Lo de los dos hombres que ataron cabeza abajo en la estación de tren, en Whiskey Peak. Los dejaron colgando del tejado como piñatas.

Robin, oculta tras un par de enormes gafas de sol, esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras escuchaba la conversación de las dos mujeres, sentada en la cafetería _Madame Coco_, frente al puerto de Cocoyashi. Habían pasado tres días desde que desembarcara en Whiskey Peak, y había conseguido llegar a la isla sin dificultad. Por suerte, el Gobierno no destacaba precisamente por estar lleno de genios del espionaje.

— ¡Robin!

Hubiera reconocido aquella voz en cualquier parte. Se volvió a tiempo para frenar a la bella mujer de pelo naranja que prácticamente se le había tirado encima. Nami se incorporó con rapidez, tirando de ella para que hiciera lo mismo.

— ¡Robin, cuanto me alegro de que estés aquí!

La arqueóloga le sonrió a su mejor amiga, dejándose abrazar casi hasta la asfixia. Oyendo a Nami sollozar y quejarse de la estupidez de su prometido, de la chiflada de su hermana y de la locura que reinaba en su futura familia política, no pudo menos que pensar que su trabajo iba a ser duro.

Muy duro.

—… Y Luffy ha conseguido que su mejor amigo sea el padrino. Él te ayudará, están esperándonos en el hotel, y te va a encantar Luffy, él…

Y allí, parada y sin dejar de sonreír, Robin no tenía idea de lo duro que sería su trabajo en realidad.

Muy duro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. No había muerto... ¡mi portátil me estaba trolleando! Una cosa muy divertida, teniendo en cuenta que todos mis trabajos los tengo que entregar por internet... pero bueno, no es mi vida lo que interesa.  
**

**Foko: Gracias a ti por el review, al fin y al cabo, eres tú quien se molesta en leer mis historietas...**

**Zorro Junior: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, lo primero. Y sí, Zoro con barba *suspira de felicidad*... aunque a mi (y Robin comparte mi opinión) me gusta esté como esté. Y, ya que estoy, me alegra mucho que se te haga una lectura agradable, es algo que intento lograr con todo lo que escribo. **

**Neko alessa: Gracias por el review, me alegro mucho de que la trama te vaya gustando... y tengo que decir que lo peor que Robin tendrá que soportar en este fic no son los problemas de Nami. Ahí lo dejo. **

**Resto de reviews, los voy contestando por privado (que no es cuestión de que sean más largos los comentarios de autor que el capítulo en sí).**

**Y eso, que One Piece es de Oda, ¿acaso lo dudaban?**

* * *

**El Padrino (Principio de una trilogía no continua)**

Zoro se pasó la mano por la barbilla, notando la ligera aspereza de la barba de dos días que la decoraba, antes de volver a mirar a su alrededor, molesto. Buscaba un punto de referencia que lo ayudara a orientarse en aquella ciudad llena de calles, todas iguales a su parecer, y, sin lugar a dudas, absolutamente mal planificada.

Solo llevaba unas horas en Cocoyashi y ya odiaba la ciudad. Pero aquello lo hacía por su amigo, no por cualquier amigo, sino por Luffy, el _mejor amigo_ que había tenido y tendría nunca, y, al menos por él, debía resistir la tentación de derribar a golpes un edificio. O dos.

Lo que no quitaba que pensara darle una buena somanta de palos en cuanto lo pillara con la guardia baja.

Todo aquello era culpa de Luffy, sin lugar a dudas. El muy idiota le mandaba una nota para decirle que necesitaba su ayuda… y no era capaz de mencionar siquiera donde podrían encontrarse.

Idiota.

—¿Te has perdido, amigo?—, la voz a su espalda lo irritó profundamente. Más que profundamente. Se volvió para mirar al hombre que lo observaba con una sonrisa amable, secándose las manos en un delantal blanco.

Estaban parados en medio de una avenida comercial, formada por bonitas casa de madera clara, la mayoría con escaparates y toldos en las fachadas. Rozaba el mediodía y en la calle no estaba más que Zoro, deseando arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, y el hombre, que acababa de salir de una tienda de comestibles.

Zoro respiró hondo, obligándose a permanecer tranquilo. En momentos como esos, tenía que hacer uso de hasta su último gramo de autocontrol para no ponerse a destrozar todo lo que tuviera alrededor. Incluido al tendero que lo contemplaba con curiosidad, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura y una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Es su primera vez en la ciudad?— insistió el hombre en tono jovial, acercándose a él y recorriéndolo con la mirada. Sus ojos se detuvieron un instante en la cicatriz que le cubría el ojo izquierdo, para desviarse un segundo después. El de pelo verde contuvo las ganas de sonreír, repentinamente divertido por el intento del hombre de parecer tranquilo en su presencia.

—Sí,—admitió al fin, cruzando los brazos por debajo del pecho. La sonrisa del desconocido se amplió aún más, si era eso posible.

—¿Se dirigía a algún lugar en particular?

El joven frunció el ceño, planteándose seriamente la pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía donde se celebraría la boda de Luffy. La ciudad de Cocoyashi no era una metrópoli inmensa, pero era famosa por su gran cantidad de hoteles, tiendas y…

_Seré idiota._

—¿Tienen una zona de restaurantes por aquí?

.

.

Media hora después Zoro se detenía frente a la avenida de los restaurantes. Estrictamente hablando, estaba a unos cinco minutos andando del lugar donde se había encontrado con el tendero, pero Zoro nunca había sido… bueno para coger atajos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

En realidad se había perdido una docena de veces antes de que el vendedor, compadeciéndose del pobre diablo al que había visto pasar frente a su tienda más de una decena de veces en un cuarto de hora, lo llevara prácticamente de la mano hasta allí.

Pero eso solo eran detalles.

Zoro analizó la zona con ojo crítico, buscando la señal que le indicara que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Era una avenida amplia, con terrazas a ambos lados, y un curioso olor a mandarinas inundando el aire. Siendo mediodía, y con el buen tiempo que hacía, los locales deberían estar a rebosar.

La palabra clave era _deberían_.

No había un alma. Las terrazas estaban vacías, y los locales estaban cerrados a cal y canto. Los únicos sonidos eran el suave arrullo de la brisa veraniega, y un murmullo continuo, como de abejas, que venía de algún lugar en la otra punta del bulevar.

Zoro siguió el sonido, con una sonrisita de triunfo extendiéndose en su cara a medida que se acercaba. Aquello era lo que se decía un bingo con todas las letras, lo supo en cuanto vio a la pequeña (y bastante horrorizada, a juzgar por las caras que podía ver) multitud agolpándose frente al restaurante.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, ignorando las protestas y los insultos.

—¡Lo has visto!— exclamó una voz exaltada a su derecha—, ¡es terrible!

—¡Han cerrado todos los restaurantes de la calle por su culpa!— respondió una voz de mujer, en tono asustado.

—¡Es horrible!

—¡Monstruoso!— gritó una señora con voz chillona, sacudiendo su bolso con energía—. ¡Es una bestia!

_No lo sabe usted bien_, estuvo tentado de replicar Zoro, empujando las puertas del restaurante para poder pasar.

Era un sitio pequeño, acogedor, con suelo de linóleo y mesas de madera, que estaba suave y cálidamente iluminado por la luz natural que entraba por las ventanas de los laterales del edificio. De las paredes blancas colgaban cuadros de escenas marineras. Olía a carne asada y, _de nuevo_, se percató Zoro, a mandarinas.

El local, tal como se esperaba, estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de una mesa al fondo. Era imposible ver a la persona que la ocupaba, porque los platos acumulados lo tapaban, y cada vez que uno era retirado otro ocupaba su lugar, rápidamente proporcionado por lo que parecía una interminable fila de camareros que salían de lo que Zoro supuso era la cocina. Del interior llegaba el sonido de metales chocando, chisporroteo de planchas y gente que gritaba de forma desesperada. Aparte de eso, el único sonido del local era el de una bestia devorando todo lo que le ponían delante.

Sonriente, el hombre se dirigió a la mesa y apartó una de las torres de platos que ocultaban al voraz cliente, que detuvo su banquete para mirarlo un segundo. Los grandes ojos negros se iluminaron con entusiasmo al reconocer a la persona que acababa de aparecer. Sus carrillos llenos de comida se sacudieron al intentar tragárselo todo de golpe. Zoro negó con la cabeza, divertido, al verlo golpearse el pecho con la mano cuando comenzó a ahogarse.

—Sigues siendo igual de bruto—le reprochó, sonriendo. Su amigo saltó arriba y abajo en el asiento, intentado tragarse lo que se le había quedado atravesado en la garganta. Se estaba empezando a poner de un color rojo brillante.

Conteniendo las ganas de estallar en carcajadas, Zoro agarró una jarra de cerveza de entre los innumerables platos que había sobre la mesa, tiró de la mandíbula de su compañero hacia abajo y le metió todo el líquido por el gaznate.

—Desde luego, igual de bruto— repitió, riendo, dejándose caer en el asiento frente al de su amigo. El joven tosió, golpeándose de nuevo el pecho con el puño—. Nunca aprenderás.

La risita del otro joven inundó el local. Los camareros, que habían contemplado toda la escena con cierto temor, miraban de uno a otro sin entender. El cliente se reía cada vez más fuerte, con una risa un tanto particular: sonaba como "shishishi".

De repente, sin dejar de reír, saltó la mesa, abalanzándose sobre el otro hombre.

—¡Zoro!

El de pelo verde gruñó cuando su mejor amigo se estrelló, directamente de cabeza, contra él. La silla se balanceó sobre la las patas traseras y salió volando, arrojándolos a los dos al suelo. Las risas del cliente sonaron aún más fuerte cuando Zoro le golpeó la cabeza con el puño, casi incrustándolo contra el linóleo.

—¡Luffy, pedazo de idiota!

El joven no se dio por aludido. Se sentó, sonriente, sobándose la zona de la cabeza donde acababa de recibir lo que muchos considerarían un verdadero martillazo. Revolvió su pelo negro, riendo alegremente.

—¡Por fin has llegado!—se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano al otro para ayudarlo a incorporarse— ¡Creí que te habías perdido!

—Idiota, —masculló el otro, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa le asomara a los labios—, ¿tú no cambias, cierto?

Luffy volvió a reír, para desconcierto de los camareros, que intercambiaban entre ellos miradas confusas. Lo cierto es que los pobres llevaban un día de locos. Primero se presentaba el equivalente humano de un agujero negro, que había dejado sin existencias a todos los locales de la zona (y estaba a punto de conseguir lo mismo con ellos), y para el que habían tenido que cerrar el comedor. Y ahora ese tipo del extraño pelo verde… ¿y si aquel también comía por varios cientos? ¿Qué tendrían que hacer? ¿Ir a pescar? ¿Saquear una granja? ¿Empezar a cocinar a miembros prescindibles de la plantilla?

—Invítame a una botella de sake, —exigió Zoro, con una gran sonrisa. Luffy asintió, entusiasmado.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Sake! — gritó, haciendo que los camareros retrocedieran asustados— ¡Y más carne!

El de pelo verde estalló en carcajadas ante la desbordante alegría de su amigo, que parecía una bola de energía con patas. Luffy saltaba arriba y abajo, como un niño sobrepasado de azúcar. Zoro se dejó caer en una silla, frente a la mesa ocupada por su compañero. Luffy volvió a su asiento, agarrando un trozo de carne con cada mano.

—¡Me alegro mucho de verte!—rió alegremente el chico moreno, retomando su voraz comilona. Rápidamente los camareros colocaron otra bandeja de comida frente a él, y una botella de licor y un vaso frente a Zoro. El de pelo verde miró el vaso durante un segundo, antes de coger la botella y ponerse a beber a morro.

—Yo también me alegro—replicó el de verde, tras un largo trago—. Y ahora que estoy aquí, ¿me podrías explicar esto con calma?

Se sacó de la chaqueta la arrugada carta de Luffy, sacudiéndola ante sus ojos. El chico la siguió con la mirada unos segundos, confuso, antes de sonreír ampliamente.

—Ah, sí—, murmuró, como si acabara de caer en la cuenta—. Me voy a casar el mes que viene.

Zoro respiró hondo, resistiendo la tentación de estrellar la cabeza de su amigo contra la mesa.

—¿Y…?

Luffy ladeó la cabeza, como un pajarito confuso. El de pelo verde se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Y, por favor, dime—se estremeció ligeramente—, que no es con _ella_.

Luffy palideció, tragando de golpe todo lo que tenía en la boca. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¡No!—retrocedió de un salto, escudriñando el restaurante con una mirada asustada—. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿La has visto? ¿Está aquí?

Zoro sonrió, aliviado de haberse equivocado en sus sospechas. Por suerte, la locura de su amigo no llegaba a tanto. Porque si hubiera sido _ella_ la novia… el de pelo verde probablemente hubiera huido en el primer barco disponible.

O hubiera robado uno.

—No sé nada de ella desde…—frunció el ceño, intentando recordar—. El _incidente del cumpleaños_. No la he visto desde entonces. —Luffy se desinfló sobre su asiento como si fuera de gelatina, obviamente aliviado—. Entonces, ¿para qué me necesitas si no es para montar un plan de fuga?

El moreno rió, encantado. Hizo un gesto al camarero para que le llevara más carne, y otra botella de sake para Zoro, que se había terminado la primera en dos tragos. En cuanto le pusieron la comida delante entró en lo que Zoro había bautizado hacía años como "modo aspiradora", intentado explicarse mientras tanto, de forma casi ininteligible. Por suerte, el de pelo verde era de los pocos seres vivos que entendía semejante galimatías.

Esto fue más o menos su conversación.

—Se llama Nami—comenzó Luffy, sonriente y sin parar de devorar—, la conocí durante mis viajes. Nos casamos en un mes, y tú vas a ser el padrino—, concluyó, sin molestarse en dar más detalles.

Zoro suspiró, tentado de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

—¿Y yo voy a ser el padrino por…?

—Ninguno de mis hermanos quiere serlo—, en este punto, la cara de Luffy se puso seria un segundo—.Y Nami está desesperada. No hay nada organizado.

El de pelo verde frunció el ceño, preocupado. Los hermanos de Luffy solían apoyar a su hermanito en todo lo que hacía, aunque fuera una absoluta locura. Era muy extraño que se negaran a ayudarlo, cuando era obvio que lo necesitaba de forma urgente.

—¿Es por…? ¿No les cae bien Nami? —, tanteó, examinado el rostro de su amigo en busca de pistas. No es que le sirviera de mucho: Luffy tenía la boca tan llena de carne que parecía un hámster.

—No es eso—, aclaró el moreno, indiferente— Nami les cae genial. Dicen que es…—lo pensó un momento— "perfecta para convertirme en un hombre mono educado" o algo por el estilo— soltó una risita—. No es con ella con quien tienen el problema.

—¿Entonces?

—Es con su hermana.—le aclaró Luffy—. Le tienen miedo, los tres dicen…

Ante aquella frase, algo hizo click en la mente de Zoro, que sintió un escalofrío de pánico recorrerle la espalda. Luffy seguía hablando, pero el de pelo verde solo escuchaba un sonido de alarma resonándole en la cabeza. ¡Había oído mal, tenía que haber oído mal!

—¡Espera un segundo!—, Zoro extendió la mano a través de la mesa, agarrando a Luffy del cuello de la camiseta y tirando de él, llevándose por delante los platos amontonados entre ambos. Los camareros chillaron horrorizados cuando la vajilla cayó al suelo, haciéndose pedazos—. ¡¿Los tres?!

Luffy asintió alegremente, ajeno al terror de su amigo, tragando la carne que le quedaba en la boca.

—¡Sí! ¡Mis tres hermanos están aquí! ¿Verdad que es genial? —, su "shishishi" resonó por el restaurante. Zoro cayó hacia atrás, recostándose en el respaldo de la silla, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Tras unos segundos, miró la segunda botella de sake, aún sin tocar.

Se la bebió de un trago y pidió otra, hundido en su asiento.

Los tres hermanos de Luffy. A la vez.

¿Cómo de complicado sería robar un barco?

.

.

Robin se dejó conducir a través de las calles de Cocoyashi, arrastrada por una impaciente y feliz Nami. El ambiente era veraniego y alegre, y la gente paseaba a su alrededor disfrutando del buen tiempo.

Nami y ella se dirigían al hotel donde se alojarían para la boda. La familia de Nami tenía una pequeña plantación en las inmediaciones, pero por el bien de la salud mental de todos ellos, la de pelo naranja había decidido mantener alejadas a las dos familias tanto como pudiera. Si por Nami fuera, solo se verían el día de la fiesta y no volverían a dirigirse la palabra nunca más.

—Me alegro mucho de verte, Robin, de verdad.

Robin sintió un pinchazo de ternura por las palabras de su amiga, que caminaba colgada de su brazo. La había echado mucho de menos esos años. Nami era brusca, impetuosa, violenta si la pillabas en mal día… pero Robin sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ella, que se preocupaba por ella como la que más. Y habiendo tenido tan poco de eso en su vida, lo apreciaba muchísimo.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de estar aquí—, le aseguró sonriente—. Y tengo ganas de conocer a… ¿Luffy?

Nami asintió con entusiasmo.

—Te va a encantar—, rió la de pelo naranja—, es tu tipo de persona favorita en el mundo.

_Ah, así que es un completo chiflado._

—Es genial, te lo aseguro. Es divertido, entusiasta, le encanta el mar… — Robin contuvo las ganas de reír, mirando como la sonrisa de su amiga se ampliaba más y más a medida que hablaba de su prometido—,… es un poco infantil a veces, ¿sabes? pero cuando se pone serio, me da la impresión de que podría hacer lo que quisiera, es muy…

Robin alzó una ceja, sonriente, con la curiosidad brillándole en los ojos, mientras Nami seguía hablando con verdadero entusiasmo de su futuro marido. La arqueóloga acabó haciendo un gesto para cortarla a media frase.

—Y es muy…

—Ya me ha quedado claro. ¿Se puede saber por qué nunca me habías hablado de él?—Nami se sonrojó violentamente. La arqueóloga frunció el ceño—, debes llevar ya un tiempo con él para haber decidido casarte…

—Tres meses—la cortó la chica, en un hilo de voz. Robin permaneció unos segundos inexpresiva, antes de detenerse y dar un paso atrás, examinado a su amiga con ojo crítico.

—Solo tres meses. ¿Y por qué quieres casarte tan rápido? —susurró, concentrada. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el abdomen plano de su compañera, visible debido a lo corto de su camiseta—. ¿No estarás…?

Nami tardó un instante en comprender a lo que se refería la morena.

—¡No! ¡Por Oda! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!—reaccionó al fin, prácticamente arrojándose sobre Robin. Agarró su mano, tirando de ella para que volviera a caminar— ¡Ni de coña! ¡No se te ocurra bromear con esas cosas!

Robin se rió, algo desconcertada.

—Tranquila—, le dio una palmadita en la mano, intentado calmarla—, solo es que me pareció que casarte, así de repente, llevando tan poco tiempo juntos…

Nami suspiró, aflojando su agarre. Condujo a Robin por una calle lateral, alejándola de la zona portuaria.

—Ya lo sé—se quejó la navegante, con expresión de hastío—, mi madre reaccionó igual. Menos mal que había escondido las escopetas—. Suspiró—. Fue cosa de Luffy. Él dijo…

Nami se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Aún así, Robin notó, desconcertada, la manera en que la expresión de su rostro se había suavizado, como si recordara algo especialmente agradable para ella.

—¿Si?— la animó la morena. Nami se sonrojó de nuevo, aunque esta vez había una sonrisa en su cara.

—Dijo que estaba seguro de querer el resto de su vida conmigo, así que no entendía que tuviéramos que esperar.

—Oh,— Robin miró a su amiga con una sonrisita, contenido las ganas de reír al ver su cara colorada. Tenía ganas de conocer a ese tipo, desde luego. No había muchas personas en el mundo capaces de convertir a Nami en una adolescente avergonzada. Y había algo que no podía resistirse a preguntar—. Entonces… ¿tú y Luffy no os habéis…?

La cartógrafa la miró, con una repentina sonrisa maliciosa.

—Te diré una sola cosa, Robin, y luego cambiaremos de tema—, pronunció la navegante, en tono solemne—, debería tenerla de bronce.

—¿Qué?—Robin arqueó las cejas, confusa— ¿el qué, exactamente?

Nami rió a carcajadas, adelantándose un par de pasos y dejando a Robin con el ceño fruncido. ¡Injusticia! ¡Ella quería detalles!

La arqueóloga acabó sonriendo, divertida. Era bueno saber que a Nami nada podría cambiarla. Apresuró el paso para ponerse junto a su amiga, que volvió a colgarse de su brazo. La de pelo naranja relajó el paso, poniéndose algo más seria.

—Menos mal que has llegado—suspiró la futura novia, apretando con fuerza la mano de su amiga—, créeme, si tengo que seguir lidiando yo sola con esa panda de idiotas acabaremos saliendo en los periódicos.

—¿En la sección de sucesos?— adivinó Robin, conteniendo las ganas de reír cuando su amiga puso cara de dolor—, ¿qué has hecho, Nami?

—¡No he sido yo!—, exclamó la joven, indignada. Se volvió hacia Robin, inflando los cachetes como una niña pequeña—¡no me puedo creer que pienses que es culpa mía!

Robin arqueó una ceja. Era perfectamente normal que pensara mal de ella. Al fin y al cabo, había estado presente el día en que había organizado una "revuelta estudiantil", que había acabado con una batalla campal entre profesores… y profesores. Solo con un par de frases salidas de la boca de la jovencita.

Nami bufó, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—No haría nada para chafar mi propia boda—le aseguró a la morena, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ha sido culpa de Nojiko, lo juro. Está decidida a destrozarme la vida.

Robin la miró incrédula. Apenas había tratado a la hermana mayor de su mejor amiga, pero sabía que, comparada con la propia Nami, era una hermanita de la caridad. Mucho menos violenta y malhumorada era, eso seguro.

La cartógrafa suspiró, comprendiendo su gesto. Hasta hacía unas semanas, a ella tampoco se le había pasado por la cabeza que Nojiko pudiera comportarse como una chiflada arruina vidas, pero su hermana parecía empeñada en llevarle la contraria.

—No sé qué demonios le pasa—, sollozó Nami, con los hombros hundidos—, estaba tan normal y de repente…

Nami no llegó a terminar la frase. Estaban a unos tres metros de las puertas del _Cocoyashi Park_, el hotel donde se iba a celebrar la boda. A Robin le recordó a una pagoda, con tejadillos, y ventanas de cristal en lugar de las tradicionales puertas correderas de bambú. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de admirarlo antes de que un hombre saliera literalmente disparado por la puerta del edificio. Chocó contra el suelo de espaldas, se incorporó a toda velocidad y miró alrededor, buscando una posible vía de escape.

Se quedó mirando hacía ellas.

—¡Nami!—, chilló y echó a correr hacia su amiga, resbalando y trastabillando. Estupefacta, Robin miró como el hombre, de unos veintitantos años, y que debía superar el metro ochenta, se escondía como un gatito asustado detrás de su amiga.

_¿Este es Luffy?_

—¡Nami, sálvame! ¡Me va a matar!

Como para confirmarlo, desde el interior del hotel llegó el sonido de objetos rompiéndose y estrellándose contra las puertas, un segundo antes de que una alta y atractiva mujer de pelo azul, a la que Robin tardó unos segundos en reconocer como Nojiko, las tumbara de una patada y se acercara corriendo a ellos, con expresión psicópata.

—¡Te voy a arrancar la cabeza!

—¡Nami!— chilló el aludido, encogiéndose aún más tras las piernas de la de pelo naranja— ¡Detenla!

—¡Te voy a matar!

Ignorando la presencia de su hermana y de Robin (y de la docena de transeúntes que la miraban estupefactos), Nojiko se abalanzó hacia el joven. La arqueóloga apenas tuvo tiempo de tirar de su amiga antes de que la de pelo azul se la llevara por delante. Las dos mujeres solo pudieron mirar como la tercera se lanzaba encima del hombre, intentando arañarle la cara con las uñas, mientras él la mantenía alejada como mejor podía.

—¡Socorro! ¡Está loca!

—¡Nojiko, para! — Nami se lanzó sobre su hermana, tratando de apartarla de él antes de que tuvieran que suspender la boda por un funeral. Robin arqueó una ceja, intentando decidir si estaba sorprendida, horrorizada o divertida.

_Bueno_, pensó, observando como Nojiko agarraba las mejillas del chico y empezaba a retorcerlas, mientras Nami tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás, _la verdad es que no estaría fuera de lugar en un circo. Es bastante entretenido._

Empezaba a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de intervenir antes de que alguien se hiciera (aún más) daño, cuando se percató de la presencia de un joven a su lado. Alto y rubio, contemplaba la escena con tal cara de resignación que Robin supo que era algo bastante habitual para él.

Se volvió, dándole un toquecito en el brazo para llamar su atención. Él la miró, sorprendido, mientras ella esbozaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Hola—la morena extendió la mano entre ellos—, soy Robin. Amiga de Nami.

—Oh—, el joven correspondió a su sonrisa, sus ojos azules brillando con sincera amabilidad. Ignorando los gritos de dolor del hombre, cuya cara Nojiko había conseguido alcanzar al fin, correspondió al saludo de la mujer, estrechando su mano con energía—.Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sabo. Nami nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—El gusto es mío—, replicó la arqueóloga, sonriente, ignorando a la multitud que se empezaba a agolpar alrededor de los "combatientes" para ver mejor el espectáculo. Nami le acababa de meter a Nojiko un dedo en el ojo—. ¿Eres de la familia del novio?—tanteó la mujer.

Sabo sonrió ampliamente.

—Hermano—, le confirmó. Se volvió hacia los tres que intentaban matarse, y señaló al joven de pelo negro, que intentaba desesperadamente escapar de las dos furiosas mujeres. Había conseguido ponerse boca abajo, pero cada vez que intentaba escapar gateando Nojiko le saltaba encima, como en un combate de lucha libre. El rubio suspiró—. Y ese de ahí también. Se llama Ace. Normalmente se presentaría el mismo, pero…

—Entiendo—, asintió Robin, observando como Ace era de nuevo brutalmente apaleado por Nojiko, que acababa de lanzar a Nami contra la multitud, solo para que la de pelo naranja se arrojara de nuevo sobre ella con renovada furia.

Viendo como Nami estrellaba la cara de Nojiko contra el pavimento, la arqueóloga empezó a plantearse la idea de separarlos.

Nojiko, como respuesta, levantó la cabeza de Ace e intentó usar al pobre chico como arma contundente contra su hermana.

_Quizás cuando estén más calmados._

.

.

Mientras, en los muelles, un hombre maldecía. De hecho, maldecía, bramaba y blasfemaba, con tanto entusiasmo que incluso los marineros más aguerridos (de esos con patas de palo, tatuajes obscenos y una mujer, de pago pero mujer, en cada puerto) se apartaban de él, algo escandalizados.

El hombre tenía lo comúnmente conocido como _un cabreo de los mil demonios_, y, si alguien hubiera sabido por qué, probablemente se hubiera quedado algo sorprendido. Alguno lo bastante valiente habría incluso podido decirle que en realidad no era para tanto.

Pero en opinión de furioso sujeto, _sí _era para tanto. Era algo más que para tanto. Era… era… ¡era ese soberano imbécil que quería joderlo vivo!

El hombre, en el que si uno se fijaba con cuidado podía darse cuenta de que era bastante joven (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su amplísimo vocabulario), parecía calmarse poco a poco. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y respiró hondo, intentando serenarse. Sabía que debía calmarse, pero no era fácil.

Lo que había ocurrido aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Había sido humillante, doloroso, pero sobre todo _injusto_. Él no había tenido la culpa de nada, en realidad… ¡había sido ese pedazo de idiota de sonrisa pedante! ¡Él! ¡Ese pedazo de mierda! ¡Había sido cosa suya!

Quería volver a verlo, desde luego. Y borrar esa sonrisa de su cara de un puñetazo.

El furioso joven notó como la sangre volvía a hervirle en las venas al recordar aquella mirada, esa sonrisa de cabrón satisfecho… pero no se detuvo a analizar el por qué. La furia era mucho mejor para su salud mental que esa otra sensación que le provocaba extraños cosquilleos en la nuca y el estómago.

Tampoco tenía tiempo, de todas formas, para pensar en ello. Se obligó a borrar de su mente la imagen de unos ojos brillantes y divertidos, y se puso en marcha.

Tenía una boda a la que asistir.


End file.
